Chasing Nightmares
by montycrowley
Summary: ...even if they are about Sukonbu. Light GinKagu.


Disclaimer: Nope!

**A/N: **Well. After being thoroughly sucked into Gintama, I can't keep my hands off the keyboard for too long, can I? I just want to know…WHY IS THERE LITTLE TO NO FANFICTS?! (sigh) This anime/manga is pure comical genius…I can't understand why there isn't that much in comparison to, say, Naruto. Which I love too, but you see my point, yeah? Meh. Here's my contribution to the Gintama fics on then!

I fell in love with Gintoki x Kagura. Mind you, I'll never be able to write/read anything higher than T-rating stuff for Gintama in GENERAL because I wouldn't be able to take it seriously enough. I like the ships for the fluff content, basically. I like the pairing because their personalities are…fun together. I can't explain in a way to sound convincing enough, but it's more than enough for me. (That and the fact that I've seen a huge amount of superb artworks of them just sealed the deal, heheh) In my opinion, I can't see Gintoki with anyone else but Kagura. (shrugs) I think when you squeal and get the fuzzy-wuzzies whenever a pairing is concerned is a flag that you like that pairing. (smile)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chasing Nightmares**

-

-

**…even if they are about Sukonbu!**

**-**

**-**

* * *

The petite light-red-haired girl tossed and turned in her sleep, a moan escaping her parted lips.

"Ahh…no…n-no!" she whimpered, shaking her head to and fro. Sweat beaded her brow as she clenched her teeth, subconsciously willing the nightmarish images from mind.

"No…" the female Yato clan member whispered, "No…that can't be…that…" The blankets wove around her body as she continued to struggle against an unknown enemy; her elbow connected with the closet door.

"That's not true! That-…that-!" Her brilliant azure eyes snapped wide open as she bolted upright, a panicked expression on her face.

"THAT CAN'T BE THE LAST SUKONBU!!"

Silence greeted her anguished exclamation.

Kagura blinked owlishly, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. Soft pants pierced the night; she shook her head to clear her mind.

_Thank god…it was only a nightmare… _She thought, relief flooding her veins as her hammering heart calmed. _But what a horrible nightmare…no more sukonbu…no more sukonbu… _

Kagura drew her knees to her chest and pulled herself into a hug. Her body trembled as she squeezed her eyes shut. _No no no more sukonbu…! _

Whimpering softly, she slid the door of the closet open. A rush of cool air washed over her, effectively serving as a cooling agent as well as a calming solution. The short-haired girl got out of the closet, shivering slightly as the soles of her feet touched the cold wooden floorboards.

Rubbing her arms, Kagura bit her bottom lip and without a single thought of where she was going, walked forward. She opened her mouth wide to let out a yawn and she rubbed her eyes blearily, her mind still clouded with sleep. Finally, she reached her destination and soon found herself in front of a sliding door. As if her mind and body were not connected, she automatically slid open the shoji door and walked inside.

In the middle of the room was the sleeping form of Gintoki, the blanket covering his head except for a tuft of his infamous silver hair peeking out. The only sign of life was the light snore and the slight up-and-down movement of his chest from breathing.

Kagura's half-lidded eyes looked down at him. She blinked. Then she gently nudged his side (or at least where it should be) with her toes.

The white-haired samurai barely stirred.

Still locked in the Sandman's embrace, Kagura poked Gintoki's side again, this time a bit more roughly.

A few incoherent mumbles of 'strawberry milk' and 'calcium', but nothing more.

Kagura shoved him with a non-too-gentle kick.

The white-haired warrior let out a startled shout and tumbled into the wall.

"Wha…What the…?" Gintoki's mouth hung open lazily, his eyes slightly unfocused from the rude awakening. His vision swept towards the petite girl rubbing her eyes at the foot of his futon. "…Kagura?" He blinked, sweeping the cobwebs from brain. "What are you doing here?"

Kagura stopped rubbing her eyes; her bright azure eyes stared at him.

"Gin-chan, I had a nightmare…" she said quietly.

Gintoki raised an eyebrow. "A nightmare? You?" he scratched his head in exasperation. "And you had to _kick me_ for that?"

She nodded, her short light-red hair swaying gently at the motion.

The samurai crawled back into bed, being too lazy to actually get up. Sliding between the covers back into his previous position, he closed his eyes, moving his arms behind his head, "It's no big deal, just go back to sleep and you'll forget about it in the morning."

Kagura shook her head side-to-side.

Gintoki cracked one eye open in question. "What do you want me to do?"

She stared at his futon.

The white-haired freelancer did not speak; he seemed to be pondering on his thoughts, tossing an idea back and forth. Finally, he drew a deep breath and let out a long, acquiescent sigh.

"Can't be helped, I guess." He rolled to the side, moving to make some room on the futon.

A cheerful smile forming on her lips, Kagura leapt into the covers, instantly making herself comfortable within the warm sheets. "Thanks, Gin-chan!"

"Hey hey hey…don't take up all of the space!" Gintoki protested, a scowl on his face. The girl merely stuck out her tongue in response. "This is _my _bed…" he grumbled childishly.

Kagura giggled, pulling the soft blanket up to her chin. "Now my nightmare of No-Sukonbu will be forgotten!"

Gintoki turned on his side to face the opposite wall, a blank expression on his features. "_That _was your nightmare…? Pfft." His face scrunched as he attempted to withhold his snicker.

Kagura delivered a sharp kick at his feet, smiling in satisfaction at the muffled curse emitted from him.

The girl turned on her side to face the wall, a small smile on her lips. Her eyelids felt heavy and soon she was drifting back into peaceful slumber with the sounds of low grumbling as her lullaby…

-

"Kagura-chan, wake up!" Shinpachi called, already making his way towards the closet. He knocked once, twice, three times before looking quizzical. He pulled open the door to find a disarray of blankets but no Kagura. The glasses-wearing boy looked thoughtful. _Hmm…where could she be? _

Shinpachi made his way towards the other occupant of the apartment, and slid open the door, a question already on his lips.

"Gin-san, have you seen Kagura-chan? I checked the closet and she's not…" his voice died in his throat; Shinpachi's eyes widened in surprise.

On the futon were the still forms of Gintoki and Kagura.

They were facing each other: Kagura's head rested underneath his chin, her reddish-pink locks splayed around like a halo. Gintoki's cheek was nuzzled on the top of her head comfortably. Both held a complacent expression on their faces, their rhythmic breathing almost in tune with one another's.

Shinpachi blinked; they looked so…so…

_Peaceful together. _

A small, secretive smile began to spread on his lips.

Chuckling quietly, he retreated, sliding the door shut with only a whisper of a sound.

_Better leave them alone… _Shinpachi smirked, shaking his head in amusement.

_They look like their enjoying their sleep. _

_- fin_ -

* * *

**Reviews are love. Helpful critiques are great.**


End file.
